Concrete Angel
by r2roswell
Summary: What would you do if the man you loved never returned? Bella is faced with the daunting choice of death or living out the rest of her life after she is too late to save Edward in Italy.
1. Chapter 1:Edward

**Edward**

"No Edward, don't!" she cried out but it was too late. There he stood, gleaming in the sun for all of Italy to see. The town began to gawk and cry out.

"Over there," someone pointed. "A monster!"

"He's no monster," another said, "He's a freak."

"Mommy, mommy," she heard a youngster say, "Can I go touch it?"

The little boy's mother quickly pulled him back; too afraid of what might happen should her boy go up to the strange thing.

It didn't take long for the Volturi to act. Two guards stood behind him as well as a young blonde female. She smiled a wry smile and as he stood there, Edward seemed to wither in pain as if someone were pulling at his mind. He fell to the ground and the crowd continued to stand around him like people watching some kind of bizarre entertainment

"Edward!" she cried out trying to rush toward him. She felt a tug at her arm only to find Alice trying to pull her away.

"We have to go, now."

"No," Bella said with authority, "I'm not leaving him."

"Bella we have to or we'll be killed too." Bella tried to yank herself away but to no avail.

"Then you go!" Bella took her town down, "I appreciate you bringing me this far but I'm not leaving him."

Alice let go of her grip understanding. She knew this kind of love- it was the same kind of love she shared with Jasper. She would rather die than live in a world where he didn't exist. Alice backed away careful not to draw attention to herself.

Bella began to rush towards Edward. She reached him as he continued to wither on the floor. She looked down at him and caressed his face.

"Edward, Edward please," she said with the feeling of dread creeping down her spine. "It's me, it's Bella."

He looked up to her and gave a weak smile. "It is done," he simply said.

Bella shook her head, "No it's not. Fight death Edward, I'm here. I'm right here."

"I know, you're always here," he said as he continued to shriek out in pain. "I love you my Bella, I've always loved you."

Bella tried to choke back tears but to no avail. Edward and come here to do what he intended and he succeeded. She had been a few minutes too late.

Bella cried as she felt Edward go limp in her arms, "Don't leave me," she whispered but it was done. Edward Masen Cullen was no more.


	2. Chapter 2:The Volturi

**2. Volturi**

The crowd began to disperse as quickly as they came. The spectacle that had been made by Edward Cullen was now over and other events were occupying their time.

Bella continued to hover over Edward's lifeless body, not letting anyone near. The guards and the girl began to creep towards Bella. She could feel them near and she looked up.

"You need to come with us," one of the guards, Demetri said to Bella.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said back to them.

"I'm afraid that is not an option," Jane said. "Either you come with us or I do to you what I did to your boy toy here."

Bella glared up at Jane intensely, "For the last time I am not leaving him."

Jane motioned to the guards. Felix and Demetri picked up Edward and began to make their way inside.

"Now you have no choice but to come with us," Jane said with a sly smile.

Bella walked carefully behind the guards, careful to not lose sight of Edwards' body. She made a promise to herself that she would not leave him here. They made their way into a long room. In the center sat Aro, who Bella assumed was the leader of the Volturi. To his left sat Caius and standing was what looked to be Jane's brother, Alec.

Aro stood up and began making his way towards Bella. "Well well," he said. "It's not every day that we get a human who knows too much about us. What is your name miss?"

"Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, what will we do about that?"

"Kill me," Bella demanded.

Aro laughed and the others joined in, "Now why would I do such a thing?"

Bella looked over to Edward's body which had been placed on a black blanket on the floor.

"Because I have nothing left."

Aro suddenly pieced together her meaning, "So the vampire fell in love with the human did he? What a shame."

"These Cullen's are getting careless," Caius said from behind.

"Then kill me," Bella said, "Destroy the evidence that humans found out about your existence."

Aro shook his head, "So eager to die and join Edward Cullen in hell. In that case I shall deny your request."

"Then what are you going to do, I would rather die than become one of you," Bella said knowing how true her words were. Had Edward lived, living for eternity would have meant something. It no longer meant anything to her now.

"We're going to send you home."

"No!"

Aro's anger quickly turned fierce, "You are testing my patience here Miss Swan, and I don't have time for this! I have made my decision. If you have quickly forgotten, then let me remind you: I have been around for centuries. I know how your kind works and I know how fragile the heart is. I would imagine living without the one you love is a lot more painful than death. That is your punishment."

Bella knew he was right. She had lived without Edward once all ready; there was no telling what would happen to her now. The Volturi had made up their minds.

Bella forced on a look of acceptance rather than pain, "Then I at least have one request."

Aro nodded, it was the least he could do given all that the girl had been through.

"Let me take Edward home."

"That can be done. Jane and Alec will escort you out. And one last thing Miss Swan," Bella turned to face Aro once more, "I hope we never have the chance of meeting you again. Once was odd enough."

Bella nodded, watching as the guards picked up Edward and they headed out of Volturra. There was a car waiting for Bella and Edward's body, which she would find a mortuary so she could get things straightened out in order to take him back to the states. At the airport there was all ready a plane ticket waiting for her courtesy of the Volturi. Only time would tell as to what awaited her when Bella arrived back in Forks.


	3. Chapter 3:Forks

**3. "Like someone had died- like I had died"**

Bella had forced herself to stay up all night. She had not slept in over twenty four hours and still there were things to do. She would mourn Edward's death later when she got him safely to his family. They would handle things from there.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were there to meet Bella at the airport. Rather than saying anything at first, Esme embraced Bella deeply. She understood the pain her surrogate daughter was going through, she only hoped Bella wouldn't do anything to compromise the pain she felt.

One of the attendants wheeled the casket towards Bella and the Cullens.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," was all she said before walking away.

Bella wanted to cry but she held them back because she knew if she did, she would not be able to stop. She could see the pain in the eyes of Edward's parents and brother and knew that if they could cry, they would be doing so.

"We should get you home," Carlisle said to Bella. "You've had a long night."

Though Bella didn't want to leave Edward, she knew Carlisle was right.

"I can't leave him," Bella said in a low whisper.

Esme draped her arm around Bella, "We know sweetheart. You really should get some sleep though. We'll be here for you when you need us."

For that Bella was grateful. Though Edward was no longer around, she still considered the Cullen's to be extended family.

Esme drove Bella home while Emmett and Carlisle took care of Edward. When they reached the house, Bella had all ready fallen asleep in the car. Esme gently picked up Bella and began walking up the steps to the front door. She knocked loudly enough for Charlie to hear. It only took a few minutes for his footsteps to be known before he finally opened the door.

Charlie rubbed his eyes, "Esme Cullen," he said as he let her in. When he was finally more awake he noticed Bella in her arms, "Oh my god, Bells." He looked to Esme, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Charlie, she's just tired."

"What happened?"

"She'll tell you later. Right now I think we should just let her rest. Where's her room?"

"Um, upstairs first door on the left."

Esme took Bella up with ease, opening the door with her foot. Charlie followed. When in the room she placed Bella down on her bed and covered her with one of the blankets. Esme took a seat on the bed and caressed Bella's hair. Words did not have to be said. Esme knew the pain Bella was going through because she was suffering just as much. Edward had been her son and no words could take away the pain that a mother felt for her child. Esme had gone through something like this in a previous life but those memories were vague. The only good side was that she had Carlisle. Bella's love of her life was gone forever. Esme brushed Bella's hair back once more before getting up, noticing Charlie in the doorway.

The two of them walked down to the living room.

"If you don't mind me saying, Mrs. Cullen,"

"Esme please,"

"Esme," Charlie corrected, "You're really good with Bella. You treat her like she's one of your own."

"She's an amazing girl, Charlie. My family and I will always be grateful to the way she loved our Edward."

Charlie noticed the tone in her voice when she said those words, "Loved?"

Esme looked away from him, "Bella really should be the one to tell you."

"And I'm sure she will but why don't you tell me, please Esme, I'd like to know what's going on with my daughter."

Esme let out a false sigh, "Very well."

The two of them moved to the couch. "My son was…." Esme knew she couldn't say the word murdered. If she did she knew Charlie would try to find out who was responsible given that he was the Chief of police, she would have to say the word that she herself was trying to hold back. "Edward committed suicide yesterday."

"Oh…I don't know what to say, I'm terribly sorry. I got Bella's message saying he was in sort of trouble. She just wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I don't think she wanted to burden you given your disapproval of him."

Charlie winced, "Bella told you about that."

"It's understandable."

"So what happened?"

"Bella went to try and stop him but she was too late."

Charlie looked at Esme intently, "Should I be worried?" The last time Edward was gone it had nearly destroyed Bella. Now that Edward was actually dead, what might become of her now? Maybe Jacob Black could help like he did last time.

"I don't want to alarm you Charlie but I also don't want to lie to you. From what Alice told me on how she handled Edward's absence the last time, then I would have to say yes, you should be worried."

Charlie nodded. He was afraid of that.

Upstairs Bella was having a much difficult time trying to sleep. Memories of her time with Edward flooded her mind and then came the terrible of seeing him wither away in pain as Jane took his life. Just as quickly as those memories had come, another dream took its place. It had been the same one that she had had early on; with her aging and Edward staying the same. Pitch darkness over took that dream and Bella was left screaming out loud though she quickly tried to suppress it with a pillow. Too late.

Charlie and Esme, who had still been talking to Charlie, both came rushing up stairs.

"Bells," Charlie called to her.

When they got there they found Bella thrashing around. Charlie, not knowing what to do- wanting most to just ignore it as he had come to do, simply stopped at the sight of his daughter. It seemed to him that the pain was physical rather than the emotional he was half expecting. Esme went over and took Bella in her arms. Like a mother holding an infant child, she sat on Bella's bed and rocked her back and forth. Charlie was grateful that Esme had stayed, he wasn't really good at these mother/daughter moments since he and Bella were so alike in that they kept their emotions to themselves as much as possible.

Esme looked up at Charlie, "You should get some sleep."

"Are you sure, I can stay if you want."

Bella began to calm down somewhat. She was well aware that Esme was in the room but she was too afraid to let her go.

"I'll be fine," Esme reassured Charlie. "I'm here as long as she needs me."

Charlie nodded in the darkness, "Thank you. It's nice knowing that Bella has another woman to look after her. It hasn't been easy, it being just the two of us and… anyway, thanks."

"Goodnight Charlie," Esme said to him.

" 'Night," he said retiring to his room and closing the door behind him.

Esme continued to rock Bella. The hand life had suddenly thrust upon her wasn't gonna be easy but Esme made a promise to herself that she and the rest of her family would be there for Bella as long as she needed it. Bella was family and as Carlisle always said, "We protect our family."


	4. Chapter 4:I Grieve

**4. I Grieve…So Hard to Move On**

Two days had passed since Bella had returned from Italy. The Cullen's had each taken turns looking after Bella when Charlie was at work. While they too were grieving, they understood that it was so much harder on Bella.

Now Alice was trying to get Bella out of bed but to no avail.

Alice continued to shake Bella, "Come on Bella, we have to go."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going?"

"Now I know you haven't fully made up your mind yet."

"Bella it's just a few hours. We don't have to stay long, I can bring you home if you want but after the funeral."

"I'm staying here."

"Think about it, is that what Edward would really want?"

Bella knew that Alice was right but deep down she was too afraid she wouldn't be able to handle it. Going to the funeral would mean that Edward was really dead and he was not coming back. How could a person deal with such a loss? Then again, was that even possible considering no one had the kind of love that she had shared with Edward. No one on Earth would ever begin to understand the kind of love, the passion, however short the time. Edward had been hers and hers only and no one would ever replace him. If she would not die, Bella swore to herself that she would be a widow forever. And at this moment, no one aside from the Cullen's could understand the deep pain she was facing.

Bella turned around to face Alice. Her eyes were circled in black and red after non-stop crying. Bella wanted the tears to stop but she knew they never would.

"Oh Bella," Alice said taking her unrelated sister in a deep embrace. Bella only cried harder. They would get through this. Alice didn't know how, but they would find a way. The future was so unclear at this point and that frustrated her a little but until final decisions were made only then would the future become more likely.

After holding onto each other for what seemed to be quite a while, the two of them released.

"So what do you say," Alice asked, "Should we go to this thing?"

Bella wiped away some tears and simply nodded. Alice helped Bella get ready and after half an hour, the two were ready and making their way downstairs. Charlie was waiting, him in a black tux. Bella held back the urge but the memory was all ready coming in: Charlie had worn the same tux that night of prom when she had gone with Edward. It was definitely a memorable night considering she had one leg in a cast boot and yet Edward thought it was perfect. The only difference besides Edward's absence was that instead of a dress, Bella stood wearing black slacks, a white shirt and a black overcoat.

"It's okay Bella," she heard him say, "I'm right here."

Bella knew what was happening. She was having the hallucinations like she did the first time Edward had left her. She tried to erase the hallucination from her mind.

"Let's just get this over with," Bella said.

The three of them made their way outside. It had been snowing for the past two days but Bella hadn't been paying much attention. Being cooped up in a room could do that- the outside world being completely meaningless. Alice and Bella took the backseat of Charlie's police cruiser. He turned on the sirens and they made their way to the Forks Memorial grave.

~*~*~*~

It was a small ceremony. The rest of the Cullen's were there and some friends from school, Mike, Eric, Angela and even Jessica. Carlisle nodded to the preacher that was to reside over the ceremony.

The pastor began with a verse from the Bible: Romans 5:1-7. "Since we have been justified by faith, we have peace with God through our Lord Jesus Christ, through whom we have gained access by faith to this grace in which we stand, and we boast in the hope of the glory of God. Not only that, but we even boast of our afflictions, knowing that affliction produces endurance, and endurance, proven character, and proven character, hope, and a hope does not disappoint, because the love of God has been poured out in our hearts through the holy Spirit that has been given to us.

For Christ, while we were still helpless, yet died at the appointed time for the ungodly. Indeed, only with difficulty does one die for a just person, though perhaps for a good person one might even find courage to die."

The preacher looked at the small congregation standing before him. "My brothers and sisters, a terrible weight has been thrust upon us as we mourn the loss of a beloved son, a brother, and a lover." Charlie winced at those words. "The loss of someone we love is never easy but by the grace of God we can pull through. From what I've gathered from his family and friends, Edward was the kind of young man to be proud of. He put the love of his family and his girlfriend ahead of his own. He truly believed in protecting those closest to him and even in death I would imagine that would be one of his missions in life. To continue keeping those he loves safe. Have no fear, in time we will meet with young Edward once again in the light of the Holy Spirit. Our brother is not lost, he's just difficult to see but he is here. He will always be here."

The snow began to fall harder but Bella paid it no mind. She watched as her friends each tossed a yellow rose onto Edward's casket. Bella knew Edward's body wasn't really in there. Only his ashes were and soon they would escape as dust always does. It pained her to know his body had been cremated but she understood why. The body had to be burned so as to not draw suspicion as to what Edward and his family were, still sometimes the rules of the vampires downright dragged.

Bella's friends came to offer their condolences to her and to the Cullen family but Bella's mind was elsewhere: to the moment of his death.

"Damn, you Edward," she whispered though she knew quite well the Cullen's could hear.

Bella couldn't take this anymore. She had done what Alice wanted she had come now it was time to leave. Bella began to walk towards the woods.

"Bella," Charlie called out. But she failed to respond, she just continued to walk, not caring if the people she loved saw or were concerned. None of that mattered now, nothing mattered. Again Charlie tried to call out.

Esme placed a gloved hand on her arm, "Leave her be, Charlie. It's been a hard day for her. I think she just needs time alone."

"That's what I'm afraid of," replied Charlie.

~*~*~*~

Bella continued to walk until she found the place she was looking for. Though it was covered in snow, she recognized the place because she had been here so many times before. It was her meadow. A mixture of emotions ran through Bella's mind.

"Damn it Edward," she cried out, "Why did you have to do that, hu? Why couldn't you have waited just two more seconds?! Why, just tell me why. Just two more seconds, that's all it would have took but no you had to go and be a martyr. It didn't work Edward, you lost your life for what?!"

Only the snow fell harder and the wind grew colder, "Damn it Edward," she said, "answer me!" she screamed out loud.

"I'm here Bella," he said coming out from the shadows, "I've always been here."

This time Bella knew she wasn't hallucinating- there Edward Cullen stood right in front of her, no voice, no ghost like form; he was real. Bella smiled only before running towards him and pounding him in his chest.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried out to him. "How could you just kill yourself like that? Why Edward, why?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"But don't you get it, I do exist? I didn't kill myself. Alice's vision was wrong."

"I know, somehow I kind of figured it was. Don't take offense love, but I never pictured you as the type to off herself."

Bella faced him and stared hard at him, "Then why did you do it?"

Edward took a deep breath, "I thought it would be easier for you. I thought if maybe I wasn't around completely that you would get the chance of having the kind of life you truly deserve. I didn't want to stand in the way of that."

"Well it doesn't matter. Like I've said, I'd rather die than not be with you and if dying means it's my only way I can be with you forever then that's what I'll do."

Edward brushed Bella's cheek, "Don't say things like that Bella. Think about Charlie and Renee, think about my family. They think of you as a daughter. They've all ready lost a son don't make them go through the pain of losing a daughter."

Bella stepped back and shook her head, "I don't care. You're the only thing that matters to me. I want to be with you. I don't care about my human life."

Edward shook his head and couldn't help but laugh, "You've never cared about that." Edward walked up to Bella and caressed his hand against her face. "Please Bella, don't do anything reckless again." He took his tone down a little, "I'm beginning you. For me, please. Don't."

The two of them were so close now that their foreheads were touching. This couldn't be real, Bella thought. But it was real. Edward leaned in and kissed Bella as fiercely as he could without the worry of hurting her. Bella leaned into the kiss and let herself give way to it. It was the most real thing she had felt since he last deeply kissed her on her eighteenth birthday. Knowing Bella needed to come up for air, Edward released; his forehead still touching hers.

"This will be our little secret okay," Bella nodded, still letting herself be within Edward's reach. "It's like the preacher said, I'm not lost, I'm just difficult to see."

And with that, Edward was gone as quickly as he had come. Bella closed her eyes and the pain of losing him a third time like this was too much to bear. She let the tears roll as she took a seat on the snowy ground, not caring that her pants began to get wet beneath her. She curled her arms around her legs and let her tears continue to trickle down as the snow continued to fall even harder.


	5. Chapter 5:Life after Death

**5. Life after Death**

Bella sat in the meadow for what seemed like only a short time but had actually been hours since the sky had gotten darker.

"Bella," he called out. The voice was muffled but she would know it anywhere. Jacob Black. "Bella," he again called out. It took him only a few minutes to find her in the meadow. "Thank god," he said to her and then he called out, "I found her."

This was like déjà vu all over again. The first time Edward had left Bella had curled herself up in a ball and it turned out the whole town had been looking for her. Sam Uley was the one who ended up finding her and he quickly brought her back to Charlie. This time it was Jake.

He knelt down to face her, "Hey, you're freezing," he said taking off his jacket and placing it around her arms. Though he didn't need it since he all ready ran well over one hundred degrees, Charlie had insisted and his father made him for appearance sake. "Why did you walk off like that, hu? You've had everyone worried."

"I needed to be alone," she said coldly, "Is that a problem?"

"Considering how you handled things the last time, yeah it is." Bella rolled her eyes. It was just like Jake to say things as they came to him. At the same time, that was Jake: he was always honest even if you wanted to beat the crap out of him for it. "Come on Bella, we should get you out of the cold."

"No, I want to stay here."

"Bella it's freezing out here."

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob was getting fed up with this, "Yes you are. And if I have to pick you up and carry you out then that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna watch you freeze out here and die."

"Then don't. Just go away Jake," she looked him in the eye and repeated, "Just go away."

That was it. Jacob cupped Bella in his arms as if she was nothing but a twig. Bella began pounding on his back, "Damn it Jacob Black, put me down!"

But it was no use. Jake was just as hard as the Cullen's and by doing this she was only hurting herself. They made it to where Charlie and some of the locals were waiting for her. There was a paramedic waiting and he brought over some blankets.

"Thank god we found you Bells," Charlie said with concern. "You have to stop going off in the woods like that."

Bella knew that wasn't gonna happen. Despite how scary the woods could be, at the same time it felt like a second safe haven.

Charlie continued talking to Bella, saying something about the temperature being lower than forty degrees but it sounded muffled to her, as if he were saying it from far away.

"Bella," Charlie snapped bringing her back. She looked up at him. "Do you understand that, you could have been killed."

"Could've been but I'm fine. Can we just go home now?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah sure. Get in the car." Bella got in the front seat and noticed Jacob getting in the back.

"What is he doing," Bella asked when her father got in. "Jacob's gonna be staying with us for a while," he as they began driving home. "I have to work so I can't stay home to look after you."

"Dad, I'm eighteen I don't need a babysitter."

"Like hell you don't Bells! I'm not gonna have a repeat of what happened last time."

The ride was silent until they reached the house. Charlie turned off the car and placed his arm around Bella's seat. "Listen Bells, I'm sorry that Edward died, I really am. I know I didn't like him that much but I did see how much he loved you and how happy you were when you were with him. I'll always be grateful to Edward for that but honey you have to continue on with your life. I don't think Edward would want you to close yourself off to the world a second time."

Bella was barely keeping it together. "Dad, can we talk about this later. I should really get some rest."

Charlie had no choice but to concede. "Fine," he said. Bella got out of the car and rushed into the house making her way upstairs to her room. She stopped midway when she heard the lullaby, her lullaby playing from her CD player. Since Edward had died she had refused to listen to it because of the memories she knew would stir in her mind and yet the song continued to play with clarity. She knew she hadn't even played it much less kept it in the CD player.

'Chill Bella,' she told herself. 'It's just your mind playing tricks on you.'

But it wasn't. In the darkness and cold winter night, Edward appeared in front of her.

"Hello Bella," he said to her with the smile and tone that always melted her heart.

As he walked towards her, Bella closed her eyes. "You're not real, you're not real," she told herself over and over.

He swept a hand over her cheek. His hands felt warm. "You know that I am Bella."

"No," she said a little more firmly. You're a dream or a hallucination or you're a ghost that's haunting me."

"Okay," he said, "We'll stick with the third one but you know, deep down you know I'm real. Even in death I can't leave you that easily."

Bella looked up to face him and there in his eyes was that golden tint. She reached for the hand that was still on her face and it felt real enough. It wasn't the same as the first time when all he seemed to be was a ghost like form but those had been hallucinations. This was different; he was dead and yet somehow still alive. How was it even possible? Bella decided not to ponder on that question. All that mattered was that by some miracle, Edward was here.

"Don't leave me again," she said in a whisper that only he could hear.

"Never," he replied. "I'm yours as long as you want me."

"I want you, forever."

"Forever," he said back to her with a smile.

~*~*~*~

"Bella," Alice said, tapping her face slightly, "Bella wake up!"

It took a few minutes for Bella to become aware of what was going on. When she finally adjusted her focus she asked, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Looking after you, since dog-boy here," she said motioning towards a sleeping Jacob on a nearby chair, "hasn't been doing his job very effectively."

"What's going on?"

Bella looked at the clock and realized it read 10:30 not that it mattered since Charlie had given her an extra day to recover after the funeral so she didn't have to worry about school.

She looked at Alice. "I've just been trying to wake you up for the past hour since you've been screaming. What were you dreaming about that made you so afraid?"

Bella sat up, "Being human." Alice looked at her curiously so Bella continued, "I just can't imagine my life without Edward. Every day I grow older and I just don't want it. I can't live without him Alice, I won't."

"Bella don't say that. Think of the people in your life that need you: Charlie, Renee, dog-boy, and what about your other family? What about us?"

Bella shook her head, "I know I'm being selfish but I don't know what else to do. How am I supposed to live without him?"

It was Alice's turn to shake her head. She honestly had no idea. She couldn't imagine the emotional pain Bella was going through because she couldn't imagine life without Jasper. Sure she had lived without him before much like Bella had lived without Edward before she came to Forks but the second the two entered their lives, there was no way of turning back and living a semi-normal life no longer seemed possible for either of them, a life they both no longer wanted back. To lose Jasper… Alice couldn't even fathom it. Sure it was always a possibility but it was never one she dwelled on. And now Bella was faced with that difficult situation of life after death. Alice had no words.


	6. Chapter 6:Hidden Love

6. Hidden Love

By mid-afternoon, Jacob awoke from the chair in Bella's room that he had been sleeping in. He looked around noticing she wasn't there but he did quickly smell something and it made his nostrils flare.

"For a babysitter," Alice said to him, "You're awfully bad at it."

"Where is she," Jacob demanded as he got up from the chair.

"She went out."

"And you didn't follow her?" he said getting angry.

"She wanted to be alone."

"Didn't you listen to a word Charlie said- he doesn't want her to be alone right now! She's way too vulnerable."

Alice matched his tone, "Maybe so but if we continue to babysit it will only push her away that much faster and that much further."

"You don't know that. I'm trying to keep Bella safe."

"Yeah and look how well that's worked out."

"Don't mess with me blood-sucker." Jacob went to the window. "I'm going to go find her and bring her back."

Before he knew it, Alice stood in front of him. "No you're not," she told him.

"Don't make me kill you where you stand," Jacob threatened.

Alice laughed, "You wouldn't do that."'

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you know just as well as I do that Bella would hate you for the rest of your miserable canine life, not that I would have a problem with that but after losing the love of her life, I don't think she'd take it too well if her best friend killed her sister." Alice tapped Jacob on his head and then wiped her hand on a nearby blanket. "Down doggie," she said to him. Jacob lowered his temper. "Good boy."

"At least tell me where she went so I don't have to worry as much. Tell me she's safe."

Alice sighed, "She said something about going to the meadow. I'm guessing she was talking about the one she and Edward always went to."

~*~*~*~

The snow had still not stopped but this time Bella had been prepared. She wore layered clothing, a thick overcoat and her hiking boots. In a pack she had a tarp to sit on and a blanket to cover that so her backside wouldn't get wet.

As she was walking toward the center of the meadow, she was startled when a set of warm arms wrapped around her.

"Hey," he said. Bella nearly tripped before he caught her. She turned to face him.

"Could you not do that?"

"Sorry, one of the perks to being dead- a second time."

"And now the dead man walking jokes begin."

"I'm actually a little surprised you escaped your warden."

"Well that's one of the upsides to having a guard dog; he ends up sleeping for hours."

"We should tell Charlie that his man sleeps on the job. Get him fired."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"A little," Edward said with a smile.

Bella pulled out the tarp and laid it on the ground. She then pulled out a thick blanket to cover over it. She and Edward then both lay down; him wrapping his arm around her.

"This is real isn't it," Bella asked, "Because if it's not then I never want to wake up."

"This is real my love," Edward replied. "I found heaven: It's with you." Bella smiled and snuggled deeper into Edward's body. The two remained so much until the evening.


	7. Chapter 7:Options

**7. Options**

By the following day, Wednesday, the snow had slowed down some. There was only a week and a half left until Christmas break and as much as Bella wanted to skip school all together, she knew Charlie wouldn't allow it. The day didn't turn out to be as bad as she had expected since Edward had been there with her. For the sake of those around her, however, she could not show the deep joy and love she felt because to them she was still in mourning.

She did her best to talk to her friends and even sat with them at lunch. She also sat with Alice and Jasper. Just because Edward was "gone" didn't mean she would cut off all ties with the Cullen's. Her human friends couldn't understand that. They believed that without the boyfriend in the picture, shat all ties with his family should be severed but it wasn't like that. The Cullen's were a second family to Bella and they would remain so no matter which direction life took them.

~*~*~*~

On the ride home from school, Bella sat in the drivers' seat, Edward sat in the passenger side, and a copy of her lullaby played in the recently fixed stereo thanks to Emmett.

"There's got to be some way I can be with you," she said to Edward.

He caressed the right side of her cheek. "You are with me."

"You know what I mean."

Edward nodded. "I'm not going to let my family turn you Bella."

"I don't want to turn old and gray Edward," she said as she pulled up in the driveway. "I want to be with you forever, at eighteen and not a year older. There has to be some other way. Edward sighed. "There is isn't there? Edward, if there's another way, please tell me."

"I'm not god but in this dead form I've come to know enough. You've heard of the Fountain of Youth?"

Bella nodded. The Fountain of Youth was basically as it was called, it was said to keep a person youthful for all eternity. Like all things, Bella believed it to be a myth but then again before Edward and Jacob, she had believed vampires and werewolves to be myths as well.

Edward continued, "Only the Volturi have access to it." A shiver ran up Bella's spine as they had been responsible for Edwards's death. "And getting access to it isn't easy. They themselves claim it doesn't exist. There's only one way to access it and that's by a pass code."

"So how do I get that?"

"Bella, think seriously about this."

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you."

"Edward, this may be my only chance and what's better, I can be immortal and still be human but without the aging part."

"I agree it wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"But…"

"Do you really think you're ready to go up against the Volturi again?"

"I don't have a choice."

Edward nodded. He understood completely. The Volturi were vampires you didn't mess with unless you were desperate and Bella was.

"Carlisle is the only one with the pass code and getting it from him won't be easy either. Not even Esme knows where he has it hidden."

Bella reached into her backpack for a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote a note to Charlie and then got down and placed it in the door where he would see it when he got home. She then got back in the truck and in silence they made their way to the Cullen's home.

~*~*~*~

Esme answered the door before Bella could even knock.

"Let me guess," said Bella, "Alice told you I was coming."

"She did," Esme said hugging Bella. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, actually."

"Really," Esme said not looking convinced.

Bella nodded. "Charlie- my dad," she corrected, "Is convinced I'll go off the deep end soon but I'm stronger than I was the last time." Bella left out the fact that Edward was still with her even now as she talked to his mother.

"That's good to hear," Esme replied. "Carlisle is in his office." Bella looked away feeling a little guilty. "It's okay," she said, "Alice told me that as well but you'll have to make it up to me. Stay for dinner."

"I don't want to put you out."

"It's okay Bella. We rarely use the kitchen and even though we don't eat I like to cook so it'll be nice."

"Okay," Bella said agreeing. She then took the stairs up to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was studying one of his books so his back was facing the door. Not wanting to startle him, Bella knocked. Carlisle turned; when he saw Bella he smiled.

"Bella, so good to see you," he said to her.

"You too Carlisle," she replied.

"What brings you here?"

Bella, not knowing how to get started figured it was best to just get it out in the open.

"He's going to lie to you," Edward said.

"The Fountain of Youth," Bella said to Carlisle.

Carlisle took a seat behind his desk, "It doesn't exist. Some claim it does but no one has ever been able to find it."

"Tell him Aro found it but before he could get to it he was turned into a vampire by Claudius Leman."

"There was one person that did find it wasn't there?" Carlisle looked up at Bella curious and let her continue. "Ages ago I think. Someone named Aro but before he could reach it a Claudius Leman got him."

"He's gonna ask how you know this. Tell him you've been having a weird dream."

Carlisle looked at Bella, "How do you know this, there are very few that actually do."

"The past couple of nights I've been having this weird dream," Bella began, "It's always dark but in the center there is this bright light. It's some kind of fountain but I never can seem to reach it. Even though I can't reach it, there's this Italian phrase that circles around in the dream." Bella closed her eyes as she let Edward fill in her mind with the words and with her eyes still shut she said them aloud, "Finche c'e vita c'e speranza." She opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle.

"Where there's life, there's hope," he whispered.

"You used to be on good terms with the Volturi. Aro must have told you where it was hidden."

Carlisle stood. "Why is this so important to you, Bella?"

"It's my last chance at living an immortal life."

"Bella, I know Edward's death has been hard on you, it's been hard on all of us but you have a chance at a normal life, why not embrace it?"

Bella sighed, "Because," she said, "even though Edward is gone, you and your family are all that I have left and I don't want to get older knowing that eventually I'll lose you too."

Carlisle smiled at Bella's honesty and could even understand her reasoning. He went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"After you eat something, I'll take you to the location I've stored the pass code."

"Thank you Carlisle," she said earnestly.

~*~*~*~

Carlisle and Bella made their way down to the kitchen. Esme looked up and smiled. She wasn't alone. Alice and Jasper were there helping.

"Hi Bella," Alice said in her casual and cheery tone. "Dinner is just about ready for you."

"No rush," replied Bella. "Can I help I'm a pretty good cook."

Esme looked around, "No we're done actually."

Esme had gone ahead and made Bella a Mexican dish of red enchiladas, rice, a salad and raspberry ice tea. As she ate, she made pleasant conversation with them. Rosalie and Emmett had gone on a private camping trip.

Just as she had finished up Bella's cell rang. It was Charlie. She could hear the panic in his voice, most likely due to the cryptic message she had left him that said 'Visiting friends be back late.-B'

"Relax dad, I'm just at the Cullen's…I'm fine, I promise… I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay... No, don't call Jake to come check up on me…Charlie, I promise you I'm fine… yes I'm safe, I'm being well taken care of, I swear… okay, bye dad."

"Is he on the war path yet," Alice firmly asked.

"He threatened to send Jake and his buddies over to make sure I'm okay, so yeah."

"Well then," Carlisle said speaking up, "We should probably hurry. We don't want you getting into any more trouble than you all ready have."


	8. Chapter 8: Pass Code

**Ch. 8 Pass Code**

Carlisle had insisted they take Bella's truck so that Bella could leave more easily once they were done. It wasn't until they started going down a familiar stretch of road that Bella could see they were headed toward the Quileute reservation. As they made their way through, Carlisle finally told Bella that they were going to the Black's home.

It didn't take long before arriving and Jake was out of the house immediately when he heard the sound of Bella's truck. She got out and greeted him.

"Bella," he said with a smile but before he could get close enough to embrace her he stepped back. "Wow, you reek; you been hanging around them again? No wonder Charlie wanted me to check up on you."

"He seriously called?"

"Afraid so, can you blame him though?"

"I wish he would just trust me."

"Yeah right Bells, like that'll happen anytime soon. So what brings you to the rez?"

Carlisle stepped out of the truck and walked to Bella's side. "Hello Jacob," he said in a calm manner. Jake looked at him with disgust.

Jake looked to Bella and then to Carlisle. "What's going on," he asked.

"I need to speak to your father."

"Regarding what?"

Bella was getting frustrated with the tone Jake was taking with Carlisle. Granted by some odd design they were enemies but still.

"Regarding a personal possession I left years ago when the treaty was made."

Jake nodded toward the house, "He's inside."

"Thank you," replied Carlisle. He smiled at Bella and then went inside.

"So what are you still doing with them?" Jacob asked in a harsh tone.

"Don't start Jake."

"Why not? That part of your life is over, let it go."

"They're still my family."

"They're not even human."

"And neither are you," she shot back.

Jacob let that one go. "He left you Bella," he said raising his voice. "He made a choice and he got killed because of it. Let him go."

Bella closed her eyes to get her rage under control. When she opened them she could feel Edward's hands around her waist.

"Don't let him get to you Bella, he's wrong. I'm right here. I always have been."

"I know," she replied in a whisper. She looked squarely at Jacob. "He's not dead. He's still alive for me."

"You can't be serious. He's gone Bella and he's never coming back. Just let him go."

"I can't. I don't want to."

Before Jacob could say another word, Carlisle made his way out of the house.

"You ready Bella," he asked.

Bella started making her way to the truck when Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Bella don't, I'm begging, please- just stay with me. I can make you happy again."

Edward rolled his eyes. If he were alive he would so punch the man after his woman.

"Is he really that desperate? He really is a dog isn't he?"

Bella ignored his remarks. "Let me go, Jake."

"Not until you say you'll stay."

"I can't do that. My heart will always belong to Edward, even in death."

Jacob released Bella and looked away. "I can't change your mind, can I?" he asked.

"Afraid not."

"Guess no matter what, I'll always come in second place. Just be careful Bells."

"Promise."

Bella made her way to the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

In the car Edward placed a kiss on Bella's cheek and smiled. "Yes, victory is mine once again!" he said.

Bella smiled, "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

Carlisle answered, "I've never really had one actually."

Bella looked at Carlisle with surprise. Had she actually said that out loud? She blushed and focused on the road.

"I'm dead Bella," Edward replied. "I have to do something that seems fun."

"Joking about death seems morbid, not fun."

"That's because you're not on my side of things."

Bella felt a twinge of guilt. Had Jacob not saved her from her cliff diving incident a while back then she would have truly been with Edward now.

Carlisle placed a cold hand on Bella's forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever," he said. "If you'd like I can run some tests."

Bella realized she was talking out loud again.

'Great maybe I am crazy,' she thought.

"You're not crazy Bella," Edward replied to her.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Who are you talking to Bella," Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head. "No one," she said with a sigh. She feared that if she admitted the truth, Edward might disappear for good. The thought of losing him a third time would have been too much to bear.

~*~*~*~

They finally arrived at Bella's house. She turned off the car and waited on Carlisle. He pulled out a small vile from his shirt pocket.

"Blood," Bella asked.

"Aro's blood more specifically," he replied. "That dream of yours was pretty accurate Bella. While Aro didn't reach the Fountain of Youth, when he was caught, it was a ferocious attack. His blood splattered everywhere." Bella cringed at the details. "Aro made certain that all of his blood that was spilled was cleaned up and placed away. He didn't want there to be proof that someone had actually found it. And so as part of his coven, he gave each of us a small portion of it in hopes that we would keep it safe until it was in dire need. Now Bella, are you absolutely sure about this? Once I give this to you there is no going back."

"This is what I want Carlisle. If I can't be turned into one of you then at least I still have a chance at an immortal life and that works just as well for me."

Carlisle nodded and handed the vile to Bella. "Well then you're all set. You should get some rest, if you want to do this it has to be soon. I'll send Emmett with you."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and nodded one last time before getting out of the car and making his way to the woods. Bella took a deep breath before getting out of the car herself and making her way inside the house. She was surprised to see Charlie still awake and waiting up for her.

"Do you know what time it is?" She didn't. She hadn't really been paying attention. "It's two AM. I can't have you out this late, Bells. You've seen the stuff that goes on around here it's not safe so I have to do what I can to protect you."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was."

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I was with the Cullen's. We had to go to Jake's after dinner and that took a little longer than expected. I'm sorry I should have called."

"What were the Black's doing up this late?"

"Carlisle just needed something he left at their place and it couldn't wait."

"Bells, I think we need to talk about all the time you've spent at the Cullen's."

"Dad, do we have to do this now? I have a big day tomorrow and I should get some sleep."

"What are you planning on doing, tomorrow, er…today?"

"I'm going camping with the Cullen's."

"Camping, you out in the woods in a tent, well that's new."

"I hike it's not a big deal."

"I just don't like you spending too much time with them Bells. I'm sorry Edward died, I really am. I know how happy he made you but you need to move on with your life. Start spending more time with your friends, with Jacob."

"I'm happy spending time with the Cullen's. I should get some sleep. Emmett's gonna pick me up early tomorrow. I'll talk to you when I get back okay?"

Charlie had no choice but to concede to this conversation so he nodded and let Bella go upstairs. When she got there she closed her door and leaned against it; taking a deep breath before getting ready for the few hours of sleep she now realized she needed.


	9. Chapter 9:Camping

**Ch. 9 "Camping"**

When Bella awoke the next morning Emmett was kneeling in front of her.

"Man you're a deep sleeper," he said, "I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour."

Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine, time to get a move on sis, we got a lot of ground to cover."

When Bella was fully alert, she stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans that was on the floor as well as a shirt and one of her plaid over shirts.

"Give me a human moment will you?"

"Yeah sure," he replied as Bella made her way to the restroom.

Emmett not wanting to waste anymore time, looked around her room for a bag and once found he began gathering some clothes. He also grabbed her hiking boots so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. Bella was out of the rest room in ten minutes. Now that she was fully alert she could see Emmett's eyes were glazed and golden. He clearly had hunted before arriving. The two of them walked down stairs and Bella was a little surprised to see Charlie. He usually left a lot earlier. Bella then remembered it was Saturday.

"Morning Chief Swan," Emmett said to him.

"Emmett Cullen," he replied, "Didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to wake anyone. I guess I should have probably waited outside."

"Its fine," Charlie said, "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you," Emmett said with a nod. He then looked to Bella. "We should get going, like I said earlier, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Right," she replied.

Charlie stood, "Hey Bells, be careful will ya? You have a track record of getting into trouble in the woods."

"I'll take good care of her Chief Swan," Emmett answered, "And unlike my brother, I actually mean it."

Bella hit Emmett's chest at that remark, forgetting that his skin was as hard as marble. That would bruise later. Charlie placed his hands in his pocket and nodded.

"Well, alright then," he said, "Have fun."

"I'll see you in a few days," Bella said to him.

She walked outside with Emmett close behind. The two of them got into his jeep. When they were a clear distance away from Forks, Bella asked, "So how much did Carlisle tell you?"

Emmett sighed, "Everything. You're really that desperate aren't you?"

"You're my family Emmett. I can't lose that."

"And what about Charlie? He's human Bella and I hate to tell you this but he will die. Maybe not for another thirty or forty years but he will."

Bella nodded, "I've thought about that and it's all the more reason to do this. I'll lose everyone I care about but if I can save half of that then it won't be as difficult. Besides, I know when the times come that I'll have you guys to get through it."

Emmett couldn't help but smile. Losing someone you loved was never easy but with some family nearby to help deal, anything was possible.

Then Emmett thought of something else, "And you're okay with that, even if it means never joining Edward in the afterlife?"

Bella looked at Emmett, "He's still alive."

Emmett looked at Bella in shock. Due to his heightened vampire senses he didn't have to pay attention to the road.

Bella continued, that fear that Edward might disappear quietly creeping. She swallowed hoping to let that feeling go down. "I don't know how, but he's still alive…for me," she added.

Emmett faced the road again, "Whew, you scared me there Bella. I thought you meant he was really alive. You know the truth is, he's still alive for us too."

"How so," Bella said now curious.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy but sometimes it's like we can hear him, almost as if he's right in the room with us." Emmett laughed to himself. "I was out hunting before I showed up to your place and I swear I could hear him making fun of me hunting mountain lions and other small game since the bears aren't out this time of year.

"He's dead, he has to do something that seems fun," Bella said using Edward's own words.

"That's one way to put it."

Bella sighed and let her thoughts speak to Edward.

'Why didn't you tell me you spoke to your family? Here I thought I was going crazy.'

"You're not crazy Bella," Edward said, "How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe it? You're just different. You're the only one who can feel and see me. I don't understand why the others can't."

~*~*~*~

After two lengthy flights, Emmett and Bella had finally made their way to Volterra, Italy.

"It's a good thing it's the holiday season," Emmett said draping a lose cloak over himself.

Bella put on her winter coat, grateful that Emmett had decided to pack it. She hadn't realized it was gonna be this cold. The two of them made their way to the rental car services. Carlisle had called ahead so all Emmett had to do was pick up the keys. The car turned out to be an F350 silver truck.

Emmett smiled at Bella when they got in. "No turning back now," he said.

Bella nodded, "I'm ready," she replied in a softer tone than she had intended.

As Alice had before, Emmett was speeding as much as he could. Bella held onto the grasp against the door. They made their way to the heart of the city. Emmett stopped the truck and they made their way to the main palace. It was gaited off and from what Bella knew, it was only opened for their daily feeding which had yet to occur.

"No visiting hours" a voice said from the intercom.

Bella shuddered. It was Demetri.

Bella stood her ground, "This isn't a social call or a feeding for that matter," On the other line Demetri suddenly recognized her voice but waited, "Tell Aro that Bella Swan is here to see him."

"And your friend, who is that?"

Bella looked to Emmett and back to the gated area. "Emmett Cullen," she replied, "One of thr… two sons to Carlisle Cullen."

"Wait there."

The two of them waited but not for long. The gates opened and the two cloaked figures walked towards Emmett and Bella; one in dark purple the other in dark green.

"Hello Bella," Jane said to her, "It's been a while."

"Not long enough apparently," Bella answered.

"I heard about your Edward, such a shame. Aro would have loved to have used his talent."

"You should have since you're the one who killed him."

"Yes well the situation merited the attack. Remember he was the one to cast the first stone. Why not toss some blame in his direction?"

"He is not at fault. It was just a case of misinformation."

"That cost him his life," Alec was quick to remind them.

"Well," said Jane, "That's all water under the bridge as they say. So what services do you require from us today?"

"Not you," Bella corrected, "Aro, I need his help."

"And why would he help you," Alec asked, "A human."

"Because I have nothing left to lose."

"And what of the bear here," Alec asked referring to Emmett.

"He stays with me," Bella replied.

Jane looked at Bella and then at Emmett. It would be so easy to kill him now but given the Christmas season, maybe it was better if a little blood wasn't shed, at least for now.

"Right this way," said Jane.

Bella and Emmett followed and Alec took up the rear. The gates slammed behind them making Bella jump a little.

~*~*~*~

They soon made their way through the same tunnels that Bella had been in earlier with Alice. Even now, even as Edward still lingered about, not yet having gone to the light, Bella still sometimes thought of Edward's death. It was painful to watch those memories knowing how close she had been to saving him. Sometimes that seemed like a different lifetime entirely and maybe it was.

"I'm right here Bella," Edward whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Bella took a deep breath feeling a little reassured. She was comforted to have Edward nearby but even he couldn't make the darkness go away. Bella wanted to scream- she hated confined spaces. Edward wrapped an arm around Bella and she in turn wrapped both arms around his waist not caring if it looked funny to the others.

"Human girls are so weird," Alec said in a tone so low that only Emmett and Jane could hear.

Upfront Jane just smiled. The four of them reached the iron bars in the underground city that led to the bright stone room Bella had been in before. The doors locked behind them once they stepped inside. They took the elevator further below. They reached the door into the main room and there, like statues, sat Marcus, Aro, and Caius, in their high thrones.

Aro stood up and walked towards Bella.

"Well, what do we have here," Aro said asking a rhetorical question. "My dear Bella, I'm surprised to see you alive. I surely thought with the death of your beloved Edward you would have wasted your life as well."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes and that begs the question: Why?"

"You have something I want," Bella said trying to sound diplomatic.

It angered Aro that he could not read Bella's thoughts and by the look he gave Emmett, he wasn't projecting any thought which could hint for their reason as to why they had come.

"And what might that be?"

"Access to the Fountain of Youth."

Aro froze in his place. Marcus and Caius sat up and leaned in their chairs. Jane, Alec, and even the bodyguards, Felix and Demetri tensed. Clearly Bella had struck a nerve. 'Good' she thought.

Aro composed himself, "Whoever has told you of the myth is lying."

"I have it on good authority that it in fact does exist," Bella shot back, "You wanted to punish me earlier. Think of this as punishment. A thousand lifetimes spent without the man I love."

Aro pondered this for a moment, "That does sound like a wise option," he said stroking his beardless chin.

"Aro-," said Caius but Aro held up his hand to silence him. "Think of it brothers, an eternity spent alone. Soon shee will be begging for death and it shall never come."

Marcus spoke up, "Do not be overly confident Aro. Even beyond our comprehension, her love for Edward Cullen still runs deep."

Aro looked at Bella curiously. "Really, how fascinating. You are truly one of a kind Bella as is the love you have for Edward even in death but I'm afraid I will not be able to satisfy your request."

Bella looked to Emmett and then to Aro.

"Relax Bella," said Edward, "He's just denying because of the pass code."

Aro spoke up, "I'm afraid you do not have the personal pass code that's needed for such access."

Bella reached into her pocket for the vile. She pulled it out and held it inbetween her thumb and index finger. "You mean this."

Aro took a step back. "It can't be. How did you obtain this?" he asked though the answer was obvious. "I guess I'm gonna have to have a talk with my old friend," he said mostly to himself. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Forever is a long time."

"I've never been more certain."

Aro clasped his hands, "Well then we shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. I'm sure you're anxious to get home."

The whole group made their way down the narrow pathways of the underground cities. The walk seemed to take at least a couple of hours. They finally reached another elevator. When they all piled in, Jane pressed a button. As they made their way up and through the door, Bella noticed that they were in a cottage. The windows were brightly lit from the light outside. Aro motioned to the door that led outside. He stepped behind Bella. Emmett was about to follow but Caius stoped him.

"Just the girl," said Caius.

Bella looked at Emmett before stepping outside. Aro closed the door behind them.

Aro stayed at Bella's side, "You fascinate me Bella," he said to her.

"How so?"

"You're unique- immune to all of our abilities. Always getting into trouble, and most of all you're devotion when you set your mind to something. I've never met a human like you in all my years. Absolutely fascinating."

They came upon a small hill. After climbing over it, Bella saw that in the center of the green pasture, at least fifteen feet away; a white three tiered fountain stood.

"Is that it," Bella asked knowing that it clearly was.

When they reached the fountain, Aro placed his hand in the fountain and when he brought it out, he was holding a chalice full of water. He smiled and passed the cup to Bella.

"Here you go my dear, are you ready?"

Bella took the cup. She looked at it and then drank. A white glow enveloped her that caused Aro to shield his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the new transformation that began to take place. Before it was over however, Bella sank to the ground and withered in pain. She hadn't expected this.

Aro knelt down and caressed her forehead.

"Sweet Bella, I forgot to mention, the fountain is filled with my blood and my venom."

Bella let out a loud scream. She knew the story of how Aro was within arm's reach of the Fountain of Youth and how the vampire caught him before he could get to it. She didn't consider the possibility of the mess it would have made. Only now did it make sense that his fluids would have gotten in.

From the farmhouse Emmett heard Bella's screams.

"Bella!" he called out.

As he tried to fight his way through the Volturi guards, it only took the strength of young Jane to subdue him.

Back in the pasture, Edward cradled Bella on the ground. "It's okay Bella, I'm here, I'm right here. It's almost over."

Through the pain Bella called out, "Edward, Edward."

"Shh Bella, just hang on. Just a little longer.

Bella screamed out again before calling out to Edward one last time. Aro was curious to see why Bella would be calling out to the dead. The transformation was now complete. Bella opened her eyes and felt a little disoriented. Edward helped her sit up.

"What happened," she asked placing a hand on her head. Bella noticed the raw feeling in her throat. "I'm thirsty."

Aro was prepared for that. He handed Bella a dark water bottle and let her drink from it. Bella winced at the taste and knew instantly what it was. Blood. Though Bella knew it was human blood, she would let this slide. She was intent on becoming a vegetarian like the Cullen's but for now this was the best Aro could offer her. Aro continued to stare at Bella in amazement as he helped her to her feet. Edward glared sharply at him.

"Brothers," Aro called out, "Brothers come look at this."

Everyone including Emmett arrived to Aro and Bella in an instant. Emmett noticed that despite having drank some blood, her eyes were still black. Before anyone could stop him he had Aro in a choke hold and lifted him off his feet.

"What the hell did you do to her," he growled.

"Just a small side effect," Aro said gasping.

"You call this a side effect?"

"Emmett," Bella called out surprised by the tone difference in her voice, "Let him go."

"I should kill him."

"No. What good would that do?"

Emmett hesitated before letting go of Aro.

"Thank you," Aro said in another quick gasp. Emmett looked at Aro with distain.

"Absolutely beautiful," said Marcus.

Bella, desperately wanting to know what was going on, despite the fact that she knew, went and looked at her reflection in the fountain. She looked like her ordinary self but the few things that did stand out were her eyes, her skin had become colder and harder. She reached for a nearby stone and was surprised at how light it was. Using both hands she crushed it; nothing but dust particles remained. And the one major thing that did stand out was that despite looking like her old self she was glowing. Her skin radiated in the sunlight like diamonds.

She turned to look at the group before her.

"Am I…"

Aro finished, "The very thing you wished for Bella."

"But I look so…human, despite the diamond skin."

"Well there are a few slight variations. Aside from that however, you are for the most part a vampire," Aro said with a huge grin across his face.

"Fascinating," said Caius. "She doesn't possess the normal traits of a young vampire."

Bella looked down feeling shameful. Even now as a vampire she was still different.

Aro came to Bella and took her chin in his hands, "It's nothing to be weary over Bella. Like I said, you are unique. Embrace it. Now," he said stepping away from her. "There is one final piece of business. As part of the rule in drinking from the fountain, you are granted one wish and one wish only. It can be anything you want. No strings attached."

"Promise," Bella asked feeling guilty for asking of the word of a vampire.

"You have my word," Aro replied.

One wish and it could be anything Bella wanted. It seemed too good to be true but there was no game here. She had played it and she had won. Not only eternity in human form but eternity as a vampire too.

One wish. It didn't take long. What Bella wanted most in this world was…


	10. Chapter 10:Merry Christmas Love

**Ch. 10 Merry Christmas Love**

Christmas was only a day away. Though the Cullen's had chosen not to put up decorations this year due to the tragedy that had befallen them, it was clear the holiday season was near. The wind blew at just the right speed to smell the pine trees that circled the Cullen house and the snow covered all inches of the forest include the Cullen's front porch.

Bella held Edward's hand as they stood in front of the Cullen's doorway.

"Are you ready," she asked him.

Edward wiped his free hand on his jeans wiping away at some imaginary sweat.

"Didn't think I'd be this nervous," he replied back to her.

"After coming back from the dead, I think you're allowed," she said with smile. "It's okay Edward, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," she said holding his hand a little tighter.

Bella opened the door and the two of them made their way downstairs to the living room where the family waited. All they knew was that Bella had an announcement to make. Though Alice had seen her brothers return in a vision, she didn't quite believe it. She just thought maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Bella was the first to go down the stairs with Edward trailing behind as he held onto her hand. There the two of them stood in front of their family.

"Oh my god, Edward," Alice said being the first to rush into her brothers' arms. "Thank God you're okay."

Esme walked up to Bella and gave her a tight squeeze, "Thank you Bella, thank you for bringing my son back to us."

When the two women let go of them, Edward's father and brothers came and shook hands. Only Carlisle left his hand on Edward's shoulder, not ready to quite let go. Rosalie came and stood in front of Bella. The tension between them still there but not as much as it had been before.

"Emmett told me everything that happened. What you did," Rosalie began not quite knowing where to go next, "You sacrificed your own humanity to bring my brother back home. Thank you for that Bella. It's the best Christmas present you could have given to all of us."

Bella nodded, "You're welcome, Rosalie."

Rosalie took one step forward and hugged Bella quickly, stepped back and nodded and then moved towards one of the corners in the room.

"So," said Carlisle, "How are we gonna fix this? Edward all ready has a grave site and we burnt his first body."

Edward winced at those two events. It had not been easy to see his brothers set his former self on fire much less watch his own funeral. And seeing a second gravesite of his had been a little too much.

Bella raised her hand, "Actually I think I might've come up with something." Everyone focused their attention on Bella and she continued, "Protective custody," was all she said. "People fake their deaths all the time to protect themselves or the people they love in a dangerous situation. Who's to say Edward can't do the same?"

"I like it," said Emmett.

Carlisle nodded, "So do I. I've got some friends left who work in Protective Custody they'd be able to help."

"Good," replied Bella.

Carlisle looked to Bella, "You should go see Charlie. He's been calling since you left. He's pretty worried."

Bella nodded.

"Not yet," Edward said, "There's just one loose end that needs to be tied up."

Before Bella could say anything, Edward raced upstairs. He was grateful that his family had left his room the way it was. He found exactly what he was looking for and returned in an instant. There he stood in front of Bella as he opened an ancient maroon box.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella didn't know what to say. Even now as an immortal, she was still Bella and she hated when the attention was put on her.

"Edward, I…"

"Love, you sacrificed your human life to save me, don't tell me you're afraid of an eternal commitment."

Bella had to laugh as did everyone else in the room. When he put it that way she knew Edward was right but the thought of marriage terrified her.

"How about when I'm older," Bella teased, "Say in a hundred years."

Edward shook his head, "No deal. I'll be over two hundred by then. Bella I love you. Not even death could keep us apart. Marry me, please."

"I love you too Edward," she replied, "Forever."

Edward slipped the ring on Bella's finger. "Forever," he replied back.

**END!**


End file.
